dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
One More Happy Ending
Details *'Title:' 한번 더 해피엔딩 / Hanbeon Deo Haepiending *'Also known as:' Happy Once Again / The Rewrite *'Genre:' Romance, comedy *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast network:' MBC *'Broadcast period:' 2016-Jan-20 to 2016-Mar-10 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' One More Happy Ending OST Synopsis Four best friends, close since their former idol days, are dealing with relationships now that they have entered their thirties. One divorcee, one single nearly without dating experience, one of the verge of marriage, and another on the verge of divorce. Will they succeed in finding love and happiness? Han Mi Mo is a divorced ex-idol and now a successful co-owner of a matchmaking company Brave Wedding, which specializes in joining couples that have been divorced and are looking for a new love. Song Soo Hyuk is a single dad who works for a gossip magazine Masspunch and two of them meet by chance when he's tailing a celebrity. As these childhood friends collide on professional and personal levels, they will find a true match. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Jang Na Ra as Han Mi Mo **Lee Young Eun as young Han Mi Mo *Jung Kyung Ho as Song Soo Hyuk **Choi Kwon Soo as young Song Soo Hyuk *Kwon Yool as Goo Hae Joon *Yoo In Na as Go Dong Mi *Yoo Da In as Baek Da Jung *Seo In Young as Hong Ae Ran ;Some Guys, Some Girls *Kim Tae Hoon as Kim Gun Hak (Baek Da Jung's husband) *Hwang Sun Hee as Woo Yeon Soo (Goo Hae Joon's ex-wife) *Lee Chae Eun (이채은) as Jung Ah Ni (Mass Punch's reporter) *Park Eun Suk as Bang Dong Bae (Hong Ae Ran's fiance) *Kim Ji Ahn (김지안) as Goo Yeon Mi (student) *Kim Sa Kwon as Kim Seung Jae (Han Mi Mo's ex-husband) *Sandara Park as Goo Seul Ah (actress) *Lee Dong Ha as Kim Jung Hoon (famous chef) *Jin Ki Joo as Ahn Soon Soo (Song Min Woo's mother) ;Others *Go Kyu Pil as Na Hyun Ki (Mass Punch's reporter) *Kim Dan Yool as Song Min Woo (Song Soo Hyuk's son) *Song Joon Hee as Kim Tae Yong (Da Jung and Gun Hak's son) *Kim Min Joon as Lee Wook *Ahn Hyo Seop as Han Jeong Woo *Jung Dong Kyu *Kwak Ji Hye as Dong Mi's student ;Cameo *Kim So Yeon as Sung Yoon (ep. 01) *Kwak Shi Yang as Sung Yoon ex-husband (ep. 01) *Oh Jung Se as Da Jung's client (ep. 01) *Baek Bong Ki as Choon Gi (ep. 01) *Lee Soo Ji as Costumer service (ep. 02) *Seo Hyun Chul as Marriage registration employee (ep. 02) *Ray Yang as Kyung Yeon (ep. 02) *Muzie (뮤지) as Fortune teller (ep. 03) *Park Hae Mi as Ae Ran's mother *Heo Anna (허안나) as Dong Bae's ex-girlfriend (ep. 05) *Yoon Jong Hoon as Dong Mi's ex-boyfriend (ep. 07-08) *Son San as Lee Wook's wife (ep. 07) *Stephanie (스테파니) as Bong Bong Mi (ep. 07) *Conan O'Brien as himself (ep. 10) *Lee Yeon Doo as Song Min Woo's homeroom teacher *Jang Joon Yoo as Song Si Ah *Kim Sa Hee as classmate Woo Jung Mi *Park Young Soo *Jang Seo Hee *Park Dae Kyu *Son Sung Yoon Production Credits *'Chief Producer:' Kim Do Hoon *'Producer:' Kim Ho Joon *'Director:' Kwon Sung Chang *'Screenwriters:' Heo Sung Hee (허성희) Episode Ratings See One More Happy Ending/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2016 Category:MBC